Greth Arc
February 4th, 2017 *At 2:27pm, ID member Scout Pancake discovered an update to the JID website. The backround changed back to the original "Foggyworld.jpg", and the BGmusic changed to the original "@90, by Kevin". February 24th, 2017 *At an unknown time, the main page of JID updated. The title was canged to: "construction", and the BG image was titled: "DSC_0324.jpg" (423 backwards). March 24th, 2017 *At an unknown time, Silentdork uploaded a video titled: "4‍/23‍/2017 ebuTouY -''" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_5cDGWeRgc) The video featured a black screen with water gurgling sounds. No messages were hidden in the source code. April 3rd, 2017 *at approx. 6pm, Vincent Adams' youtube account uploaded a video titled: "''73 68 6f 77 20 6d 65" (Translated: "Show me") https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jr3kM2iIIn4. The description of the video also repeated the title's cipher several times. The video featured a view of Vincent's window, the view outside, and an indistinguishable reflection in window. Vincent is heard playing a piano in the backround, seemingly creating the song that plays on lunarchildren.com seems to be the piano creation that was decribed on the anthem page of the LC's website. "This song is a lyricized version of a piano melody created by Father Patrem in honor of Luna, just prior to the creation of our group." http://lunarchildren.com/anthem/ *At approx. 7pm, Vincent Adams' youtube uploaded another video. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMml5FXw-eU) The title translates to “''Foolish child”, and the description says “Did you think you would remember this?” There is also a date in the description: March 19th 2015. (http://johnisdead.wikia.com/wiki/YSHDT_Arc#March_19.2C_2015) This is the day when Patrem was speaking to us through Vincent on Within Hubris. In the middle of our conversation, Patrem lost control of Vincent and we were able to speak to Vincent for a while. Vincent said he was in some park and mentioned a child asking him about a strange purple man (most likely referring to Patrem a few moments earlier). Based on what Vincent references in this video #''The park - the park he woke up in #''The child'' - the child who asked about the purple man, #''The website'' - Within Hubris where we were talking to him), it’s clear that this takes place in the specified time and is from Vincent’s point of view. There is also whispering that can be heard about 30 seconds in - most definitely from Patrem, the whispering appears to be what's written in the title and description. April 23rd, 2017 * At approx. 6:30pm a video was uploaded to the Silentdork youtube channel. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgYgIAEl6rE). The title of the video was: "going to kevins", and the description read: "oct 11th 2015. never made it. shouldnt have went outside" A transcript of the video can be found here: (http://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/post/160040245243/on-4232017-going-to-kevins-was-uploaded-to) November 11th, 2017 * At 11:32pm, the ID's discovered a new video on the Silentdork youtube channel (https://youtu.be/KTi6Na_CVNc). This video was titled “''.”, and was originally uploaded on 10/23/13, but has been unlisted all these years. It is now the official video on the Silentdork channel. The video featured gameplay from what we believe to be one of the remember.exe trilogy games. In the video Tyler is screen sharing his gameplay with John, his character is underwater and he's remarking about how his character is not drowning. * At 11:45pm, Captions are discovered in the video settings. The captions read: 'This story is older than all of you' and now you show up obut so late 01000111 01001001 01001111 01010010 01000111 01001001 01001111 (= GIORGIO) "...Filed missing persons report just before 2017 new years eve..." Do you really think he is still alive? "...deaths all linked to members of local religious group" Glphqvlrqv (= DIMENSIONS) Where is Tyler? h e n * At 11:58pm, ID member Circle mentions the video shares a title with a previously uploaded Silentdork video (https://youtu.be/H_5cDGWeRgc). This previous video has drowning sounds. There is now speculation that Tyler may be dead. November 12th, 2017 * At 12:27am, ID member ArgDov sends an email to pididoip@johnisdead.com (aka: “K”), this email contains the MM song Sonata of Awakening. (http://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/post/167435654588) * At 1:27am, ID member Scout discovers an update to JID main page. The title changed to “Comatose”, the BG image changed to “awaken.jpg” (http://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/post/167436108208), the BG music changed to “awaken.ogg” (http://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/post/167436830473) hidden in the source code was a cipher “dtrH” (Unsolved). This update is important in two ways: #This proves that we now have our song powers back! Although we do not know at what point we were given back our Ocarina, we are certainly happy to have it back in our possession. #ArgDov has finally redeemed himself, atoning for his sinful giving of the bomb plans to Doug. He’s finally done something useful in over 2 ½ years. Mazel Tov! * At 1:34am, ArgDov sends another email to “K''”, asking how we can help Tyler. The reply was “Who’s Tyler?”. (http://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/post/167438440623) * At 1:57am, ID member Dila discovers a change to the page /hole. The page now displays a black screen which says “''whats lost can be found m/” (http://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/post/167438916053) * At 2:24am, ArgDov got an additional response to his email, this time a cipher which decodes to “whats lost can be found”. (The ID’s now attempt to figure out what’s been lost, trying several url extensions) * At 2:50am, the ID’s discover a new page: “johnisdead.com/memory/”. The title was “Forget”, and the BG music is “ForgetMe.mp3” (http://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/post/167439619748). o The page redirects to “/memory/john/”, This new page’s title is “J”, the BG image is “mesic.gif” (http://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/post/167404803343), the BG music is “Hello_again.mp3” (http://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/post/167440722038), hidden in the source code was “New Year New You”. * At 3:08am, ArgDov gets his final email of the night, it asks “Where did that suitcase go?” (http://internetdetectives.tumblr.com/post/167440920068). November 13th, 2017 * At 1:22am, Silentdork uploaded a video (https://youtu.be/88G23cXq5g4). Hidden in the tags of the video was: “You have forgotten,But you still remember,The USB,Find it”. The title of the video is “Hello again”, and in the video he talks about what’s happened in the past year. Apparently Tyler has been in a coma, and woke up on January 1st 2017, we assume after the kill switch during the Truth Arc. He claims that he’s not being followed by the Lunar Children anymore or the police. However, he has major memory loss, and seems to have acquired a new item: a large bullet keychain. He mentions the suitcase at the very end of the video, but doesn’t remember what he’s done with it. The video is glitchy, and has obvious moments of editing not done by the uploader. It’s heavily suggested that Tyler is still being watched and his memory is still being suppressed by someone, possibly /Patrem. * At 2:00am several videos from the Silentdork playlist were removed: Stopping a Storm, Taking a walk, and Waiting.wmv, as far as we know these videos were never backed up. They may be lost forever. * At 9:20pm, ID member CircleHunter noticed several videos on Silentdork’s YouTube channel being changed. The changes are as follows: o The video “paranoid knocking” has been renamed “did you think I would just vanish?” and now has Regiminis in the thumbnail. o Videos deleted from the channel: ., 3, 5646, Regiminis, calling john, stuck at work, found a cool thing and now i am gonna go to work i guess. November 14th, 2017 * ID member ArgDov started a strawpoll (https://strawpoll.com/a9gp1c3a) to help us determine our next move. The choices were: #Play NWBN (in an attempt to contact John) #Play Epona’s Song (To try and summon helper) November 15th 2017 * At 10:19pm, the Silentdork video titled “5646” was renamed to a cipher “Its Tyler”, and the description changed to cipher “YOU MUST KEEP MOVING TYLER. DO NOT LET YOU WHO. WE ARE LATE FOR SOMEONES BIRTHDAY. HAPPYBIRTHDAYBEN”. * At 11:51pm, the video description changes again to: “Whats a few more moments to the man from the dawn of time? Who am I? The liar? The child? The Governor? The first son? The liars body?” * At 11:59pm, the video description changes again to: “You know who you are.” November 16th, 2017 * At 12:02am, the video description changes once again to: “I am not safe in my home”, this is the title of an already existing video, so the ID’s check that video and discover the tags have been changed to: “Daniel was a short lived tool, so many have I used. Closer closer and closer”. The description of the video was “Who is he?” * At 1:00am, Eevee asks if the person sending the messages is /Patrem\, confirmation was given in the discord chat via eggplant reaction emotes. * At 1:09am, captions were discovered on the video “Not safe in my home”, the captions read: “They want you to forget over and over stalling tactics. but what is a few more moments to us. Why did you do that Daniel? He was not supposed to see you! We see. Regiminis is not ready to be brought to him yet we are not ready. Impatient. I flick the domino. Awaken. You know who you are” * At 1:23am, the description of “Not safe in my home” changed to a cipher that read “Children forum notes”. This most likely means that we must check the saved files of the lunar children forums for clues to who Daniel might be. * At 2:10am, the description box reverted back to it’s original contents, only this time misplaced capital letters spelled out “SPIRK”, which is a former ID member. March 4, 2018 * At 7:17pm, ARGdov discovered a change to the main page of johnisdead.com. The page now shows an Elegy statue and the phrase, “Enemies will attack even if you’re not ready!” This phrase and assorted leftover parts of the image are part of the description of the battle system from Chrono Trigger. The image is called “ERROR.png.” The audio file is a man laughing, called “awaken.ogg.” April 23, 2018 * At 4:45pm, ID member ZenCoder discovered an update to Lunar Children (http://lunarchildren.com/?p=550). The update reads: "You may not know me, and that is fine. I am the current owner of this website “Lunar Children”. Some of my friends knew people a part of this cult. I wish to help them out by reconstructing this website. I discovered this server in a fishery that had no power. Hell, the system must of been running on battery power or something. Wires were coming out of the ground connecting to the server room. I must of done something wrong cuz as soon as I got the server home, most of the files were lost or encrypted. I also linked another domain to this one by the name of “johnisdead.com” which also acted strange once I got this server home… It’s been a long day, just finding this thing was a hassle. I will post the encrypted files here for anyone to solve. I see am getting some traffic, so if anyone is able to solve anything, send me an email to “pididoip@johnisdead.com”. I will be uploading some files once I get my Internet working better. fucking 10 MBPs right now…" * At 5:32pm, after several ID members sent emails to "K''", an email was received. (https://78.media.tumblr.com/c5bea3eb739b0910bc80a2b2d6f50bc2/tumblr_p7o98o13Ur1uv6z7xo1_1280.png) * At 6:02pm, Silentdork uploaded a new video: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXGvPw9oNlk) In this video Tyler explains about going to the fishery and finding it empty, Doug's gone, and bringing home SKM's servers. The cipher in the description reads: "YOU ALL HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THINGS USE IT" * At 6:42, /key592 updated, links to a new message board: (http://www.johnisdead.com/key592/control/) * At 10:40pm, a new video was uploaded to silentdork: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G678FzQ3OPc) May 4th, 2018 * At an unknown time, one Internet Detective begins uploading videos to a new channel called "Greth Vlogs" (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB62RBGB5A5uRaLv-95fMrw). Five videos were uploaded, "Greth Vlogs 1" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbm0LAnRU7M), "Greth Vlogs 2" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvIHtVOfLxk), "Greth Vlogs 3" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXlkQnWw9_0), "Greth Vlogs 4" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GX6ZKrv-GTw), and "Greth Vlogs 6(?)" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qD7MNiEyh4). While most of these videos simply consist of Greth showing the audience around his new home, Greth Vlogs 6(?) hints that something strange is happening. We can also spot what appears to be a masked figure at the very end of the video. May 5th, 2018 * At an unknown time, Greth uploads "Greth Vlogs 7" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jf6Nvcotiac), describing the figure seen at the end of the previous video as a glitch. Greth later uploads "heard something outsite" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gIJy6L7LDQ), claiming that something is knocking on his second floor window. May 6th, 2018 * At an unknown time, Greth uploads "Greth Vlogs 8" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UG4vq6GJeLA), looking more disheveled than usual. He thinks that something is wrong with him, and we see him sitting alone in a dark room at the end of the video. May 7th, 2018 * At an unknown time, "happy birthday" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GozXNKSpSx0) is uploaded to Greth Vlogs. We see the masked figure once more in this video, who players have dubbed "The Watcher". The description of the video contains a quote from Voltaire, and the video contains cipher that translate to "TIME IS UP. WE KNOW YOUR SECRET". * At an unknown time, a video was uploaded to Silentdork’s youtube channel. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeH7vqWg5G8) The video title is “''Ai, returns”, and the description contains another quote from Voltaire. It featured a black screen, with indistinguishable voices. There was nothing hidden in the source page. * At an unknown time, "greth vlogģgghhghhhhhhhhhhhhggggģ" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yxd-Fy5mpg) was uploaded to Greth Vlogs. Greth says that he knows someone uploaded something to his YouTube channel, referring to "happy birthday". We once again see "The Watcher" and several clips from Greth's old video submissions from Jadusable's ARG. May 8th, 2018 * At an unknown time, "Greth Vlogs 9" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGpJk5cN3QY) was uploaded to Greth Vlogs. Greth talks about having sleeping troubles. A cipher appears in the video that translates to "CONTROL". May 10th, 2018 * At an unknown time, "Greth Vlogs 10" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQs-1ELqnAw) was uploaded to Greth Vlogs. This video has Greth walking around outside while speaking into the camera. At several points in the video a green person walking behind Greth can be seen. Greth turns purple near the end of the video during a corruption. May 12th, 2018 * At an unknown time, "Greth Vlogs 11" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2J9z1caXsc) was uploaded to Greth Vlogs. Greth talks about how badly the lack of sleep is effecting him. "The Watcher" can once again be seen. May 19th, 2018 * At an unknown time, "Escape" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SONnGPUZpcM) was uploaded to Greth Vlogs. This short video shows Greth boarding an airplane and going somewhere. July 28th, 2018 * At an unknown time, "Greth Vlogs 5" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0ZCRZ3TrB0) was uploaded to Greth Vlogs. This video featured a corrupted video of a 1st person view of Tyler's bedroom. Tyler appears in the video sitting in front of his computer screens. The content on his screens are static, and the video ends abruptly as Tyler turn to face the cameraman. August 16th, 2018 * At an unknown time a video was uploaded to Greth Vlogs. The video was titled "Greth Vlogs 12: General Update" (https://youtu.be/8qmNiyXqTbQ) and featured the vlogger Greth in what appears to be the wooded area around Tyler's house. he talked about being on a hike in the middle of nowhere. In the distance you hear Tyler cough, then the video ends. The same purple glitchyness of his previous video is present. August 18th, 2018 * At an unknown time, a new video was uploaded to Greth Vlogs (https://youtu.be/JxBFegntQFk). The title was "RWBN RWBN", and it featured Tyler laying in his bed sleeping. Tyler waked up and the video abruptly ends. the same glitches as his previous videos are present. August 25th, 2018 * At an unknown time, a new video was uploaded to Greth Vlogs. The video was titled "experimentations" (https://youtu.be/jPwNLZ1ERSs), and it featured the vlogger Greth discussing how he tried to run away from his problems, but has found a new way to deal with them. He seems to smoke an unknown substance on camera, then glitches begin to happen. Hidden in the sorce code was: "I'm still here". August 28th, 2018 *At 11:40pm, Tyler uploaded a video to the Silentdork youtube channel. the title was "A guest",(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YrC4Jwl8yg&t=111s) and the description read: "I had this other video I planned on uploading that I recorded before this that was pretty important, it featured me figuring out something pretty important about that sign in my yard. But something fucked it up and I am trying to figure out how to fix it (maybe the sign itself? idk) but this is the guy I talked about in that video who was gonna come hang out with me who knew a bit about the various cult doings in the area." : Hidden in the source code was: "hidden in plain sight Kevi". The video featured Greth as a cameraman talking to Tyler in his bedroom. They discussed the Lunar Children, and who /Patrem\ was. We discover that "Archive Guy" is named Jose, and Tyler knows that he has the LC's servers in his home. At around the 5:15 timestamp, the video glitches and two images flash in quick succession: one of BEN, and one of Kevin (Regiminis). October 11th, 2018 * At Aprox 7:30pm, a new video was uploaded to Greth Vlogs titled "never sleeping" (https://youtu.be/bO74YoQKx8o), there was no description and nothing was hidden in the tags. The video featured corrupted footage of Greth unable to sleep. Vaporwave music was playing in the background. * At 9:00pm, ID user Dense uploaded a video titled "GORONLULLABY" (https://youtu.be/xNZXDwEBNjE) and posted the link in the comment section of Greth's video "never sleeping". The video featured Goron Link playing the goron lullaby, and putting baby goron to sleep as well as nearby gorons. The description read: "Pls sleep dude" * At 11:46pm, a new video was uploaded to Greth Vlogs titled "J J S K K N V G H" (https://youtu.be/3nYDKFKDfeo), in the description was a cipher: "|///cy tuvxu e jit wimmig' hey puij ci ocpevji;/ Pui sgimu h[mp ci he;i tier. pui hvj; h[mp ci he;i tie,y. pui [koj oji tuo yi uepu xuomij muegg ;imxij; g[je, tvm;oh/ Idegp uvh [koj pui uo[, os xuoomvjn ej; puij pu,o[nu to,g;gy to,rm sepui, puvji xuvg;,ij ejit/|=gg" '{Trans: "|...by which a new vessel' may then be obtained. The flesh must be made weak. the mind must be made weary. the upon one who ye hath chosen shall descend lunar wisdom. Exalt him upon the hour of choosing and then through worldly works father thine children anew.|=ll"}, hidden in the source tags was: "cbbe qrpvfvba". (as of this edit, the title and sorce tag have not been decoded). This video features Greth falling alseep, with the footage dissolving into darkness with the image of a purple moon and Greth wearing the Zora's mask. :'''It is clear by this video that Greth is now the new vessel for Patrem. RIP Vincent. This is the end of the Greth Arc